clashofclansfandomcom-20200223-history
Clan Games
__NOEDITSECTION__ "Clan Games are all about completing Challenge and earning points together with your clanmates." ---- Summary *Clan Games are a type of event introduced in the December 2017 update. *These Games introduce in-game tasks and challenges for the whole clan to try to complete. *Clan Games are only available to players with Town Hall 6 and above. ---- Gameplay *Clan Games occur whenever the Strongman's Caravan is set up at the side of your village. When the caravan is interacted with, it will show the Clan Challenges available to the Clan. *These Challenges give the players several different types of tasks to accomplish within an allotted time, such as destroying certain buildings or using certain troops. These tasks can involve either the Home Village or Builder Base. Builder Base Challenges have a different frame, that is darker with stars. *The list of Challenges available to a Clan are the same for all members. Therefore, it will be in a clan's best interest to determine which members are best for which Challenges. *Once Challenges are taken up by a member, new ones appear in their place, so a clan can never run out of Challenges to take on. *Each Challenge has a point reward. Longer or harder Challenges will yield higher amounts of points. *Collecting a certain number of points will unlock rewards. These rewards range from resources (including Gems) to Magic Items. *While Clan Games are ongoing, players within the clan can compare their point contributions to one another by looking at the "Clan" tab. ---- Challenges *Challenges are meant to test your strength in different areas. Completing a challenge within its time limit awards your clan points. *Challenges vary in difficulty. If one of them appears too difficult for you, ask your clanmates to take it. *Should you take on a Challenge you cannot finish, you can trash it. **Note that a timer will then appear and you have to wait for this timer to expire after trashing before being able to take on a new Challenge. However, you may spend gems to remove the timer and continue on. ***After the timer has expired, you may continue with the games. For each time you trash a challenge however, the time is increased by increments of 10 minutes, up to a maximum of 3 hours. This time is then reset back to 0 when a new Clan Game starts. *Per Clan Game, each clan member is limited to earning a certain number of points for the Clan. After doing so, they cannot take on any more challenges. *A full list of Challenges can be found here: Clan Games/Challenges ---- Rewards *When the Clan Games end, it's time to enjoy the rewards! *Rewards come in the form of resources and Magic Items. The amounts of Gold, Elixir and Dark Elixir depend on the player's Treasury capacities, which in turn depend on the player's Town Hall level and Clan Perks. *They are in several different tiers that get unlocked as your clan collects points from finished Challenges. *Everyone who participated in the Clan Games by completing at least one Challenge will be eligible to pick one reward from each reward tier that the Clan has reached. *Chosen rewards will be delivered directly to the Treasury in your Clan Castle, so make sure you have enough room for them! *Unclaimed rewards can remain in the caravan and are completely safe from attackers, however they will be lost after 7 days. *If you leave your clan before the end of the clan games and had accomplished a challenge, you will still get the rewards. And you don't need to go back to the clan you were in to collect them. However, it will not let you start games with another clan; you will simply be told to go back to the original clan you started in to continue with the games. **Since the Clan Perks depend on the player's current clan, players can participate the Clan Games in a lower leveled clan and then claim the rewards in a higher leveled clan to gain more resource rewards, as the higher leveled clan grants the player higher Treasury capacity. *For Town Hall 6 players, the Dark Elixir options will be replaced by either Gold or Elixir of the same proportion of the Treasury storage. *The Clan as a whole earns Clan XP after the Clan Games end, based on how many reward tiers the clan has achieved. The amount of XP that the Clan will earn after the Clan Games is shown while the games are ongoing; a table detailing the Clan XP earned is shown below. Clan XP rewarded at the end of Clan Games ---- Trivia *There are two easter eggs found in the Caravan. If you tap on the fireworks a firework will explode in midair over the Caravan. If you tap on the horse, it will sneeze. **The fireworks resembles a Builder Base building, the Firecrackers with a different palette. *Along with Clan Games, came a character named Strongman (as seen on the right). It is assumed that he is the one who captains the Strongman's Caravan, however he is never seen in-game except for in the Clan Games menu on the left. *Every event appears to start at UTC 8:00. *Players cannot start new challenges when the time remaining in Clan Games falls below 1 minute, even if the challenge could be completed within this time period. *A maximum of 50 players can participate in Clan Games for any particular clan. This limit can only be exceeded if some of the existing participants leave the clan and then other players that have not yet started Clan Games join the clan. *Some Clan Games have a particular theme. For example, the eleventh and eighteenth Clan Games are held during Builder Base Events and have only Builder Base Challenges. Events Clan Games prior to the March 2018 update can be found at Clan Games/Archive. Category:Gameplay Category:Clans Category:Clan Games